GTA SA VOL 7
After 2 years of no memes, the madlad who brought joy to millions of viewers with his memes, FlyingKitty, released the 7th installment of the GTA:SA YouTube Poop series on December 10, 2019, continuing the series from GTA SA VOL 6. The YTP earned 1 million views within less than a week from upload. The YTPer with over 2 million subscribers announced an upcoming installment of the series on February 2019 at the end of the video, "The entire GTA SA story but CJ has schizophrenia", though it was unclear if it was just a joke or a real-life announcement at the time. It was also teased on a reupload of GTA:SA VOL 3 on September 2019. The series revolves around the jack-offs of Carl Johnson, ��️ig ��️moke, Ryder and many characters in the fucking shitplace of Los Santos. Sources, memes used Game missions: * First Mission * The Green Sabre * End of the Line * Wu Zi Mu * Gray Imports * Home Coming * Big Smoke * Mike Toreno * Reuniting the Families * Drive-Thru * Management Issues * Just Business * Tagging Up Turf (post-mission call) * Misappropriation * Sweet and Kendl * Body Harvest * OG Loc * Back to School (outro) Fortnite Get Out of My Car Hotel Mario EDP445 Creeper? Aw ma- (REMOVED BY SONY) Joe Mama Pufferfish eats carrot GTA SA VOL 2 Demonetization The X-Files theme Google Translate DAMN DAT SHIT GOOD Are you sure about that - John Cena Transcript (CJ places his suitcase aggressively) CJ: After 2 years of no memes... (Baggage checker rubs it) CJ: It was time to go hOOOOOOOOOOO- GTA SA VOL 7 (Police bustas arrive) CJ: What's the problem? Move it! Driver: GET OUT OF MY CAR! CJ: Ayy, ayy! (madness) 10P3nni: Passenger, show us your ass. (CJ does it) Nice. Now show us yo dance. (also does it) Stop. Now stop! STOP! (10P3nni hits CJ with a shovel) (CJ gasps and sweeps the floor) CJ: Yeah go on. 10P3nni: Now suck a cock! (FAMILY-FRIENDLY, ALLOWED IN THIS CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER) Nice. (test card) 10P3nni: cArOl, YoU mOtHeRfUf, I'll take a piss. (does so) CJ: Ah! Ay that's paper, man! That's my toilet paper! 10P3nni: This is tearable! (Drum-roll) AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! VERY FUNNY!!!!!!! 10/10 -IGN CJ: Not funny, man Pulaski: Hey, fuck you. (madness) CJ: What's up with u? 10P3nni: Ye boi. This is a weapon of choice that was used to wipe Carl's ass. (Drumroll, Eddie laughs because It's not funny) CJ: Hell naw, Officer 1010ni. I was just wondering what's funny, man. Pulaski: FUUUUUUUUUU- (test card) (CJ gets inside the police car) Pulaski: Get outta here, you fucking bastard! (too slow) Faster! Faster! Get out of here- Driver: Yes, I fucking will! (Car goes backwards, hitting the police car) CJ: Ayy, ayy! (test card) CJ: Man, where is this dude? Man! (Cesar arrives) I've been waiting- Cesar: Fuck you, holmes! (CJ: I'm hurt...) Cesar: Ayy CJ, look! (Wu Zi Mu arrives) Woozie: I'm blind. (no action) CJ: Carl Johnson, sir- (His hand sticks into Woozie's and gets stuck) Ayy man, what the f- Get off me, man! Ah! Ah! (CJ struggles to get out) Woozie: Good luck, Carl Johnson. (drags him away) Cesar: Carl! (test card) (At CJ's home, he sees EDP445 preparing to shoot him) Carl: Ayy, ayy! EDP445: The fuck you doing here, n***a? Identify yourself, who the fuck are you?? (test card) (T-Bone Mendez's phone rings) Mendez: Mike? Mike? What? I've been trying to cockact you! What? (can't decode the gibberish noises on the phone) Oh man! What? Aww, ma- (BLOCKED BY SONY MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT) (to Carl) Ay, you wanna make this shit personal, ese? CJ: Yes! :) (phone rings again) Mendez: Eh? Mike Toreno: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Mendez: Mike's in trouble. Let's bab. CJ: What trouble? Who's Mike? Mendez: Mike Hawk / My cock CJ: Mothafucka! (punches Mendez) Mendez: aY, yOu WaNnA mAkE tHiS sHiT pErSoNaL, eSe? CJ: Yeah- (punched by Mendez) Mendez: Come on, we gotta k- (CJ and Mendez punch each other) (test card) (We see the Grove Street members in their natural habitat, Sweet's house, watching a pufferfish) Smoke: Damn, that bitch is bad! Oh yeah! CJ: Sus Yo? (no one notices) Smoke: Oh yeah. CJ: Hello? Sweet: Turn that TV off right quick. (CJ does so) Listen up, fellas. No- (TV unexpectedly turns back on) Smoke: Oh yeah! Sweet: Smoke, what the fuck are you doing? Smoke: Ay, I'm just finishing my special! Sweet: Turn that TV off. (CJ does so) Like we were saying. No more ba- (again) For fuck's sake! Come on, man! TURN THAT TV OFF. (CJ does so) Keep that shit off. CJ: That's right, relax. I'll do it. Sweet: Thanks homie. :) Like we were saying. I say it's time we went down there and make it a fish! GROVE STREET IS GAY! (TV turns on again, and Sweet equips a bat) Mothafucka! CJ: SWEET, NO! (Big Smoke killed by Sweet with a bat) Ryder: Shit! CJ: How you do dat? (test card) (at Big Smoke's place) CJ: Ay Smoke, are you available for communication? Hey what is this? Smoke? Have you looked at yourself at the mirror lately? Smoke: (coughs) I gotta be honest with you, CJ - I don't think I got long to live, baby. (coughs) CJ: What? Oh shit, you mean dead meme? HAHAHAHAHA! Fatass. Smoke: Man fuck this shi- (madness) (Smoke tries to light a cocaine fume but takes a long time) Smoke: Fuck it, mane. (Throws the fume) I don't give a fuck. I fucked a lapdog. CJ: Wut? Smoke: Wut? CJ: What's wrong with you, mane? (Big Smoke crashes and restarts) Smoke: OwO I just took a big shit... (CJ shoots him and he's dying) CJ: So? Smoke: The truth is, Carl, I fucked your brother at the cemetery. CJ: Wut? Smoke: Wut? Oooohhh.... CJ: Man... 10P3nni: Carl! CJ: *le gasp* Ah, the bitch! What the hell ya want? 10P3nni: (dumb) CJ: Uh, Sweet! 10P3nni: Wut? (10P3nn1 looks at nothing) CJ: Uh, Swiss cheese! 10P3nni: Wut? (again) CJ: Uh, a plane? (Carl jumps) Oh shit! 10P3nni: DING DING DING DING DING! Get up, bitch! Smoke: Everyone gon' remember Big Smoke memes- CJ: Shut up! (kills him) 10P3nni: Half the city is looking for cocks to suck, Carl. And I ain't about to get fucked to death by some angry meatball. Nice. CJ: Suck, huh? Ayy, I like a nice dick suck myself! 10P3nni: OOOOOOOHHHHHHH- (reloads shotgun multiple times) You're gonna die. CJ: Not today, asshole. See, you hallucinating! 10P3nni: Huh? (looks around) What?! ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED???? (END OF YTP) Extra memes Meme 1 CJ: Damn, the dung of time starts again. The worst thing in the world. The height of the ball increased. I do not represent Glove Street at 5 years old, but I don't object to the palace of his passing. Meme 2 Big Smoke: (inhales cocaine) That shit good! CJ: Ay man, you okay? Meme 3 10P3nni: I ain't about to get beaten to death by some angry patrol car. CJ: Are you sure about that? 10P3nni: Wut? (A patrol car hits him with a bat and crushes him) (END OF VIDEO)Category:Youtube Poops Category:2019 Poops Category:Video Games